Super Project Cross Tag Battle: Destiny
“Do you believe in destiny?” —The game's tagline Super Project Cross Tag Battle: Destiny (スーパープロジェクト クロスタッグバトル： Sūpā Purojekuto Kurosu Taggu Batoru: Desutinī?) is a 2D crossover fighting game co-developed by Arc System Works, Banpresto and Bandai Namco Games, published by the former and released on April 3, 2021 for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It is the sequel to BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle and the fifth installment of the Cross Crisis series. In addition to the appearance of all the characters that previously appeared in the game, the sequel features characters from various other Arc System Works-produced titles including Guilty Gear, Arcana Heart 3, Dragon Ball FighterZ and Kill la Kill the Game: IF. Characters from other franchises that appeared in the Cross Crisis Series such as Sailor Moon, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Tales, Sakura Wars and Cardcaptor Sakura are introduced as well. Production In E3 2019, the director of Project X Zone 3, Sam Imbecile admits that he is a fan of the series made by Arc System Works and the crossover game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle and expresses interest himself in producing a sequel to expand of the game's story, characters and potential. It was confirmed that Daisuke Ishiwatari accepted Sam Imbecile's proposed collaboration for the sequel that will bring characters from other Arc System Works-centered works for the Cross Crisis Series after the company developed Namco X Capcom: Crisis two years prior. Plot Some time after the events of Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes, an unknown multiversal catastrophe is tearing apart reality itself. Taking place just before the events of Project X Zone 3, a rebuilt and more powerful version of Byakushin called Zenshin'ou brings fifteen parallel universes into the Cross-Universe that was previously seen in Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 and drags them into conflict, as its residents and champions are confronted with confusion and some hostility. United with the forces of evil from many worlds, she opens a Cross Crisis Tournament to determine the strongest of the strongest in existence and see if the winner is worthy to surpass Zenshin'ou and become the god of a new world that she plans to create. As time passes, the ones involved in the conflict are about to learn the reality behind the "Genocide of Heroes" and the oncoming "War of Infinite Worlds" and the true reason why their worlds are being fused as they are. Gameplay The game plays similarly to its predecessor BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, particularly with players partaking in 2-on-2 tag battles, with massive changes in the gameplay and graphics which are upgraded to be 2.5D. It also features additions from gameplay elements that were introduced in other fighting entries in the Cross Crisis Series, such as the Barrier Meter and Cross Assist features from Namco X Capcom: Crisis and the Energy Meter, Cross Blitz and Hyper Tag Team Cross Attack mechanics Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020. It is especially notable for mixing gameplay elements from other Arc System Works' fighting games, including mechanics that were once exclusive to their respective games, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. When characters have access to their alternate, stronger or full transformations, such as Sol Badguy, Goku or Sailor Moon, they can be done via Resonance Blaze. Others are accessed instead through either Distortion or Astral Skills. Characters' most powerful attacks are executed either through Instant Kills from Guilty Gear Xrd or Astral Heats from BlazBlue. It has six difficulty settings: Newbie, Amateur, Intermediate, Professional, Expert and Master. Modes * Story Mode - This mode is where the game's main story, and like its predecessor, the story will be divided in fifteen episodes, after which a five-chapter "final episode" will be unlocked once all of them are completed. The game's story is also confirmed to be canon with all their respective series. *# Episode Guilty Gear *# Episode BlazBlue *# Episode Kill la Kill *# Episode Battle Fantasia *# Episode Under Night In-Birth *# Episode Persona 4 Arena *# Episode Arcana Heart *# Episode Chaos Code *# Episode Granblue Fantasy Versus *# Episode Dragon Ball FighterZ *# Episode Endless Frontier *# Episode Radiant Mythology *# Episode Sakura Wars *# Episode RWBY *# Episode Sailor Moon *# Episode Final: Heroes' Greatest Operation *#* Episode Final 1: Ancient Lamentations *#* Episode Final 2: Love and War *#* Episode Final 3: Crossgate Paradigm System *#* Episode Final 4: Gaia Saver *#* Episode Final 5: Do You Believe in Destiny? * Arcade Mode - * Versus Mode - * Survival - * Time Trial - * Practice Modes - ** Training - ** Tutorial - * Special Modes - * Mini-Games - * Tournament Mode - * Online Mode - * Gallery - * Options - Featured Titles Main Series * Guilty Gear * BlazBlue * Kill la Kill the Game: IF (Debut) * Battle Fantasia (Debut) * Granblue Fantasy Versus (Debut) * ''Under Night In-Birth * Persona 4 Arena * Arcana Heart 3 * Akatsuki Blitzkampf * ''Chaos Code (Debut) * Dragon Ball FighterZ * RWBY * Namco X Capcom: Crisis (Debut) ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Debut) ** Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Debut) ** Devil May Cry ''(Capcom) ** ''Street Fighter ''(Capcom) * ''Sakura Wars (Debut) * Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 (Debut) ** Sailor Moon Crystal ''(Debut) ** ''Kuroinu ''(Debut) (DLC) ** ''Tamnanin Asagi (Debut) (DLC) ** Gifuu Doudou ~Kanetsugu to Keiji~ ''(Debut) (DLC) ** ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Debut) (DLC) ** Fist of the North Star (Debut) (DLC) ** Fist of the Blue Sky (Debut) (DLC) ** Princess Knight Catue (Debut) (DLC) ** One Piece (Debut) (DLC) ** Baki the Grappler (Debut) (DLC) Guest Series * Cardcaptor Sakura (Debut) * Hyperdimension Neptunia * Senran Kagura * Kingdom Hearts ''(Debut) (DLC) * ''Yakuza (Debut) (DLC) Guest DLC Series * Super Robot Wars Original Generations (Debut) * Persona 5 (Debut) * King of Fighters ''(Debut) * ''Soul Calibur ''(Debut) * ''Samurai Shodown ''(Debut) * ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds (Debut) * Xenosaga (Debut) * ''Dynasty Warriors ''(Debut) * ''Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes ''(Debut) ** GARO ** Chouseishin Series * ''Chou Super Robot Wars AE ''(Debut) ** Shin Mazinger! Z Edition: The Impact (Dynamic Pro) ** Mazinkaiser SKL (Dynamic Pro) ** Getter Robo (Dynamic Pro) ** Super Beast Machine God Dancouga ** Mobile Fighter G Gundam ** Super Heavyweight God Gravion Characters In the game's PC version, the game's roster, not counting the DLC, has 100 playable characters. Counting all the DLC characters and exclusive ones from both console versions brings the roster's grand total count to 237 characters. Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy ** Dragon Install * Ky Kiske * May * Millia Rage * Faust * Dizzy * Bridget * Ramlethal Valentine * Baiken * I-No BlazBlue * Ragna The Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion ** Mu-12 * Tsubaki Yayoi ** Izayoi * Makoto Nanaya * Bullet * Carl Clover * Iron Tager * Nu-13 * Yuki Terumi ** Susanoo Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ryuko Matoi ** Senketsu Fashion Week * Satsuki Kiryuin * Mako Mankanshoku * Ira Gamagoori * Uzu Sanageyama * Nonon Jakuzure * Houka Inumuta * Ragyo Kiryuin Battle Fantasia * Marco Van de Land * Urs Van de Land * Olivia Von Roselia * Cedric Ward * Coyori * Freed Velez Under Night In-Birth * Hyde Kido * Linne * Gordeau the Harvester * Yuzuriha * Vatista * Carmine Prime Persona 4 Arena * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Yukiko Amagi * Aigis * Chie Satonaka * Naoto Shirogane Arcana Heart 3 * Heart Aino * Weiss * Saki Tsuzura * Zenia Valov * Lilica Felchenerow * Scharlachrot Chaos Code * Celia ** Celia II * Hikaru * Vein * Hermes * Kagari * Cerberus Granblue Fantasy Versus * Gran * Katalina Aryze * Lancelot * Djeeta * Charlotta Fenia * Ferry Dragon Ball FighterZ * Son Goku (Super Saiyan) ** Super Saiyan 3 ** Super Saiyan Blue ** X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) ** Super Saiyan Blue ** Super Saiyan Blue Evolved * Son Gohan ** Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan ** Potential Unleashed Super Great Saiyaman * Trunks * Android 21 * Goku Black Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Akito Kurusu/Volthur * Katsuma/Moon Knight Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Reiji Arisu * Xiaomu * Haken Browning ** Gespenst Haken * Kaguya Nanbu * Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar * Shuichi Honda / Mark Hunter Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Yuri Lowell * Judith * Milla Maxwell * Jude Mathis Sakura Wars * Sakura Shinguji * Ichiro Ogami * Erica Fontaine * Gemini Sunrise RWBY * Ruby Rose * Yang Xiao Long ** Empowered State ** Fully Empowered State * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Jaune Arc * Cinder Fall Sailor Moon Crystal (Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020) * Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon ** Super Sailor Moon ** Eternal Sailor Moon * Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask ** Winged Nu Tuxedo Mask (Anime Complex) ** Double-Winged High-Nu Tuxedo Mask (Anime Complex) * Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter * Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon ** Super Sailor Chibi Moon * Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto Guest * Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura * Purple Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Asuka from Senran Kagura Bosses (Non-playable) Semi-Bosses Edit The characters below denoted with an asterisk (*) would later be made playable via DLC. * Justice * Relius Clover * Deathbringer* * Hilda* * Shadow Labrys * Parace L'Sia * Kudlak-Sin * Zamasu* * Aoi Satan* * Salem * Sailor Galaxia Final Bosses * Zenshin'ou (Final Boss of Individual Episodes) ** Zenshin'ou Amber (Episode Guilty Gear) ** Zenshin'ou Sapphire (Episode BlazBlue) ** Zenshin'ou Iolite (Episode Kill la Kill) ** Zenshin'ou Citrine (Episode Battle Fantasia) ** Zenshin'ou Amethyst (Episode Under Night In-Birth) ** Zenshin'ou Topaz (Episode Persona 4 Arena) ** Zenshin'ou Quartz (Episode Arcana Heart) ** Zenshin'ou Peridot (Episode Chaos Code) ** Zenshin'ou Onyx (Episode Granblue Fantasy Versus) ** Zenshin'ou Emerald (Episode Dragon Ball FighterZ) ** Zenshin'ou Turquoise (Episode Endless Frontier) ** Zenshin'ou Zircon (Episode Radiant Mythology) ** Zenshin'ou Garnet (Episode Sakura Wars) ** Zenshin'ou Ruby (Episode RWBY) ** Zenshin'ou Diamond (Episode Sailor Moon) * Euzeth Gozzo (True Final Boss) ** Chojin Zest ** Black Judecca ** Adamatron ** Zenshin'ou System Aleph-Tav (Final Form) Downloadable Characters Season 1 Free DLC Pack Wave 1 * Jam Kuradoberi from Guilty Gear * Mai Natsume from BlazBlue * Orie Ballardiae from Under Night In-Birth * Ren Amamiya from Persona 5 Arena * Adam Pines from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Princess Eve Butterfly from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Asbel Lhant fron Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * KOS-MOS from Xenosaga * Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia Pack 1 * Sin Kiske from Guilty Gear * Naoto Kurogane from BlazBlue * Nui Harime from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ashley Loveless from Battle Fantasia * Rui from Chaos Code * Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4 Arena * Ayame Fujieda from Sakura Wars Pack 2 * Jack-O' Valentine from Guilty Gear * Celica Ayatsuki Mercury from BlazBlue * Waldstein from Under Night In-Birth * Petra Johanna Lagerkvist from Arcana Heart 3 * Aschen Brödel from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon Crystal * Teddie from Persona 4 Season 2 Back From The Dead Event '(Limited Halloween DLC Packs) - This DLC event was made available for purchase only in a limited time offer from October 3, 2020 to October 31, 2020. It is composed of two packs, with seven characters each, that are bought separately: Pack Alpha and Pack Omega. It was made available again in October 2020. ''Pack Alpha * Slayer from Guilty Gear * Seth from Under Night In-Birth * Cell from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Axel Almer from Super Robot Wars OG * Kamina from Chou Super Robot Wars AE * Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki * Kenji Himura from Rurouni Kenshin Pack Omega * Hakumen from BlazBlue * Junpei Iori from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY * Einst Alfimi from Super Robot Wars OG * Shu Shirakawa from Super Robot Wars OG * Alucard from Hellsing * Lilia Ewerbein from Princess Knight Lilia '''Pack 3 * Leo Whitefang from Guilty Gear * Azrael from BlazBlue * Watson Livingston from Battle Fantasia * Bravo Peperoncine from Chaos Code * Broly from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Neige Hausen from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED * Aoi Satan from Sakura Wars Pack 4 * Chipp Zanuff from Guilty Gear * Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue * Shiro Iori from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Clarice Di Lanza from Arcana Heart 3 * Stahn Aileron from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune from Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 Free DLC Pack Wave 2 * Venom from Guilty Gear * Jubei Mitsuyoshi from BlazBlue * Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 4 Arena * Isaac Flynn from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Sänger Zonvolt from Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations * Piccolo from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Shinjiro Taiga from Sakura Wars * Adam Taurus from RWBY Pack 5 * Axl Low from Guilty Gear * Taokaka from BlazBlue * Odile & Dokurod from Battle Fantasia * Cthylla from Chaos Code * Suzuka-Hime from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Sun Wukong from RWBY * Rei Hino / Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon Crystal Pack 6 * Johnny Sfondi from Guilty Gear * Platinum the Trinity from BlazBlue * Deathbringer from Battle Fantasia * Labrys from Persona 4 Arena * Lieselotte Achenbach from Arcana Heart 3 * Leon Magnus from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Raven Branwen from RWBY Yuletide Soliloquy (Christmas Limited DLC Pack) - This DLC event is made available in a limited time offer throughout the holiday season from November 15, 2020 to January 1, 2021. Similar to the Halloween DLC event, it is split into two separate packs with seven characters each: the Red Pack and Green Pack. Red Pack * Testament from Guilty Gear * Donvalve Du Don from Battle Fantasia * Frieza from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Estellise Sidos Heurassein from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 * Catue Dragundaala from Princess Knight Catue * Winter Schnee from RWBY * Dragon ZERO-X from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes Green Pack * Bang Shishigami from BlazBlue * Hilda from Under Night In-Birth * Zamasu from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Flynn Scifo from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 * Jindrack Hemy from Princess Knight Catue * Qrow Branwen from RWBY * Seiji Nakamura from Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 Season 4 The Power of Love (Valentine's Day Limited Pack) - This DLC event is made available in a limited time offer throughout the month from February 5-28 2021. Like other limited offers, it is split into two separate packs with six characters each: the Ruby and Sapphire Packs. Ruby (Girls) Pack * Litchi Faye-Ling from BlazBlue * Kamui Tokinomiya from Arcana Heart 3 * Rita Mordio from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 * Nora Valkyrie from RWBY * Claudia Levantine from Kuroinu * Minako Aino / Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon Crystal Sapphire (Boys) Pack * Answer from Guilty Gear * Cooler from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Kin from Kuroinu * Lie Ren from RWBY * Klaus Levantine from Kuroinu * Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Pack 7 * Potemkin from Guilty Gear * Lambda-11 from BlazBlue * Mei-Fang from Arcana Heart 3 * Lupinus from Chaos Code * Aledy Nash from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED * Lloyd Irving from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Pack 8 * Zato-1 from Guilty Gear * Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom from BlazBlue * Kira Daidouji from Arcana Heart 3 * Beerus from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Luke fon Fabre from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Merkava from Under Night In-Birth Free DLC Pack Wave 3 * Elphelt Valentine from Guilty Gear * Kokonoe Mercury from BlazBlue * Akihiko Sanada from Persona 4 Arena * Minori Amanohara from Arcana Heart 3 LOVEMAX SIXSTARS!!!!!! * Catherine from Chaos Code * Lunatemis from Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Ken Kaidou from from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Mazinkaiser SKL * Ryou Magami from from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Mazinkaiser SKL * Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star * Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/Garo: Gold Storm Shou * Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/GARO * Jinga Mikage / Rose the Shining Shadow Knight from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/The Fang of Gods -JINGA-'' * Kouga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo from ''Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/GARO * Raiga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo II from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/Garo: The Makai Flower * Yumi from Senran Kagura * Anji Mito from Guilty Gear Season 5 Pack 9 * Kum Haehyun from Guilty Gear * ES Mitsurugi from BlazBlue * Face from Battle Fantasia * Mika Returna from Under Night In-Birth * Cait & Sith from Chaos Code * Android 18 from Dragon Ball FighterZ Pack 10 * Raven from Guilty Gear * Hazama Honoka from BlazBlue * Tsumugu Kinagase from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Eko from Arcana Heart 3 * Saya from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter from Sailor Stars * Percival from Granblue Fantasy Versus * Janemba from Dragon Ball * Neo Politan from RWBY * Blitztank from Akatsuki Blitzcampf * Akatsuki from Akatsuki Blitzcampf Free DLC Pack Wave 4 * Bedman from Guilty Gear * Franky from One Piece * Jiren from Dragon Ball * Videl from Dragon Ball * Londrekia Light from Under Night In-Birth * Tien Shinhan from Dragon Ball * Android 16 from Dragon Ball * Krillin from Dragon Ball * Baki Hanma from Baki the Grappler * Kagura Matsuki from BlazBlue * Kazuma Kiryuu from Yakuza * Goro Majima from Yakuza * Sun Ce Bofu from Dynasty Warriors * Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Saber from Tekkaman Blade * Sora from Kingdom Hearts * Alicia Arcturus from Kuroinu * Kyosuke Nanbu from Super Robot Wars * Excellen Browning from Super Robot Wars * Prim FIorire from Kuroinu * Olga Discordia from Kuroinu * Chloe from Kuroinu * Ruu-Ruu from Kuroinu * Maia from Kuroinu * Kaguya from Kuroinu * Kanetsugu Naoe from Gifuu Doudou ~Kanetsugu to Keiji~ * Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade from Tekkaman Blade * Celestine Lucullus from Kuroinu * Shinobu Fujiwara from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Super Beast Machine God Dancouga * Touga Tenkuuji from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Super Heavyweight God Gravion * Klein Sandman from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Super Heavyweight God Gravion * Kenshiro Kasumi from Fist of the Blue Sky * Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Kusuha Mizuha from Super Robot Wars * Eiji Shigure from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Super Heavyweight God Gravion * Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors * Folka Albark from Super Robot Wars OG Gaiden * Asagi Igawa from Taimanin Asagi * Kouji Kabuto from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Shin Mazinger! Z Edition: The Impact * Wolverine from Marvel Vs. Capcom * Yamcha from Dragon Ball * Piccolo from Dragon Ball * Ikaruga from'' Senran Kagura'' * Homura from Senran Kagura * Lowain from Granblue Fantasy * Justiriser Glen from Genseishin Justirisers * Domon Kasshu from Mobile Fighter G Gundam * Dante Sparda from Devil May Cry * Mel Masters from Street Fighter * Ryouma Nagare from Getter Robo * Brook from One Piece * Eos Arcturus from Kuroinu * Riku from Kingdom Hearts * Kairi from Kingdom Hearts * Haohmaru from Samurai Showdown * Cassandra Alexandra from Soul Calibur * Siegfriend Schtauffen from Soul Calibur * Heishiro Mitsurugi from Soul Calibur * Taki from Soul Calibur * Sophitia Alexandra from Soul Calibur * Ivy Valentine from Soul Calibur * Zhuge Liang from Dynasty Warriors * Johnathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Raidiese F. Branstein from Super Robot Wars OGs * Elzam V. Branstein from Super Robot Wars OGs * Ryusei Date from Super Robot Wars OGs * Frank Richards / Hardcase from Marvel Comics * Rinko Akiyama from Taimanin Yukikaze * Lu Bu from Dynasty Warriors * Leo Whitefang from Guilty Gear Xrd * Ladiva from Granblue Fantasy * Kenji Kusanagi from Steel Jeeg * Tsumugu Kinagase and Aikurou Mikisugi from Kill La Kill * Aya Natsume from Tenjho Tenge * Maya Natsume from Tenjho Tenge * Souichiro Nagi from Tenjho Tenge * Mai Kobayashi from Super Robot Wars OGs * Aya Kobayashi from Super Robot Wars OGs * Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury * Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters * Ryu from Street Fighter * Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jolyne Cujoh from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Giorno Giovanna from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Kyle/Kamen Rider Baan Gaan from Elf Princess Nina * Hikaru Shihodou/Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon from Special Campus Inverstigator Hikaruon Stages Original Edit * Crisis Arena, Cross-Universe * The Edge of the Universe * Crossgate Paradigm System Guilty Gear * Neo New York * Japan * Edinburgh MagicaPolis * May Ship II * Down Town * Colony * Heavens Edge * Central Organ Tower BlazBlue * Cathedral -Layer- * Hanging Gardens * Adventus * Snow Town * Lakeside Port * Magic City of Ishana * Last Train -Rail Station- * Forbidden Gate Kill la Kill: the Game IF * Honnō City * Honnouji Academy Battle Fantasia * Humperdink Forest * Royal Observatory Plateness Under Night In-Birth * High-Rise Building: Rooftop * Metropolitan Centre: Intersection * Riverside Area * Sleeping Fountain Plaza Arcana Heart * Clock Tower * Central Station * Kusatsu Hot Spring * Nagoya's Goldfish Castle * Metropolitan Girls' Academy Chaos Code * Midnight District * Celia Stage Persona 4 Arena * Mayonaka TV World Entrance * Yasogami High School * Junes Food Court * Ring Granblue Fantasy: Versus * Zinkenstill * Port Breeze Archipelago Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Great Lunarium Kingdom * Shibuya, Tokyo (Endless Frontier) * Kagura Heavenly Domain (Endless Frontier) * Zaphias (Tales of Vesperia) * Halure (Tales of Vesperia) Dragon Ball FighterZ * World Tournament Arena * Space Arena * Sacred World of the Kai * West City Sakura Wars * Imperial Capital -Teito- * Paris RWBY * Abandoned Temple * Beacon Academy * Atlas * Salem's Domain Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 * Silver Millennium (Sailor Moon Crystal) * Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon Crystal) * Tomoeda Middle School (Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card) * Hokuto Renkitouza (Fist of the North Star) * Feoh (Kuroinu) Senran Kagura: Estival Versus * Sensōji Soundtrack Japanese Version Opening Theme: * DESTINY ~Great War~ (ＤＥＳＴＩＮＹ〜〜 Desutinī ~Taisen~?) ** Performed by: JAM Project (feat. Ichirō Mizuki) ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: * WAR OF THE WORLDS (ウォー・オブ・ザ・ワールド Uō Obu Za Wārudo?) ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta English Version Opening Theme: * Pride '''(English Version) ** '''Performed by: Casey Lee Williams (feat. Lamar Hall) ** Composed by: Jeff Williams ** Lyrics by: Casey Lee Williams ** Original Arrangement by: High and Mighty Color * DESTINY ~Great War~ '''(English Version) ** '''Performed by: Casey Lee Williams (feat. Weird Al Yankovic) ** Composed by: Chicago Symphony Orchestra ** Lyrics by: Casey Lee Williams ** Arranged by: Jeff Williams Ending Theme: * Although We Were Together ** Performed by: Casey Lee Williams ** Composed by: Jeff Williams ** Lyrics by: Jeff Williams ** Original Arrangement by: Chiaki Ishikawa Songs Zero Voice Actors Japanese * Jōji Nakata - Sol Badguy * Takeshi Kusao - Ky Kiske, Trunks * Satomi Koorogi - May, Ruu-Ruu * Aya Hirano - Chloe * Souichiro Hoshi - Souichiro Nagi * Yuuko Sumitomo - Millia Rage * Takashi Kondou - Faust, Carmine Prime, Potemkin * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Ai Maeda - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto, Rinko Akiyama * Keiichi Nanba - Axl Low * Kikuko Inoue - I-No, Celestine Lucullus, Salem * Mayumi Asano - Baiken * Kazue Fujita - Dizzy * Megumi Han - Ramlethal Valentine * Takaya Hashi - Slayer * Yumi Hara - Yumi * Asami Imai - Ikaruga, Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi * Tomokazu Sugita - Ragna the Bloodedge, Joseph Joestar * Tetsuya Kakihara - Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen * Yuuichi Nakamura - Yuki Terumi * Chie Nakamura - Sophitia Alexandra * Kanako Kondō - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Kaguya * Tomomi Isomura - Makoto Nanaya * Toa Yukinari - Bullet * Mayumi Tanaka - Krillin, Monkey D. Luffy * Kouichi Yamadera - Kenshiro Kasumi * Rie Kugimiya - Catue Dragundaala * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Jindrack Hemy, Cedric Ward * Michiko Neya - Claudia Levantine * Nobunaga Shimazaki - Baki Hanma, Naoto Kurogane, Touya Shiun * Nobutoshi Canna - Axel Almer * Tatsuya Isaka - Shouta Date / Justiriser Glen * Mayo Suzukaze - Kenji Himura * Masako Katsuki - Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Tsuyoshi Koyama - Bang Shishigami * Chiaki Takahashi - Litchi Faye-Ling * Kenji Nomura - Iron Tager, Euzeth Gozzo * Atsuko Tanaka - Olga Discordia * Ray Fujita - Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Ami Koshimizu - Ryuko Matoi, Yukiko Amagi, Yang Xiao Long * Ryōka Yuzuki - Satsuki Kiryuin * Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto, Kyle * Cho - Brook * Shinobu Matsumoto - Akatsuki * Aya Suzaki - Mako Mankashoku, Elphelt Valentine, Mika Returna * Tetsu Inada - Ira Gamagoori, Elzam V. Branstein, Leo Whitefang, Lu Bu, Ladiva * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Uzu Sanageyama, Haken Browning, Siegfried Schtauffen * Kishou Taniyama - Anji Mito * Mayumi Shintani - Nonon Jakuzure * Hiromi Hirata - Kamui Tokinomiya, Miyabi * Hiroyuki Yoshino - Houka Inumuta * Yuko Minaguchi - Videl, Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Reiko Takagi - Cassandra Alexandra * Romi Park - Ragyo Kiryuin, Naoto Shirogane * Emiko Iwasaki - Marco Van de Land * Houko Kuwashima - Android 21, Asagi Igawa * Kazuyuki Okitsu - Johnathan Joestar * Miki Ito - Android 18 * Hidemi Anzai - Urs Van de Land * Masako Okōchi - Olivia Von Roselia * Yuuki Kaji - Seth * Ryouta Ozawa - Sun Ce, Frank Richards / Hardcase * Masaki Terasoma - Jubei Mitsuyoshi * Minoru Shirashi - Lowain * Masei Nakayama - Raiga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo II * Kouga Saezima - Kouga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo * Umeka Shōji - Coyori * Daisuke Ishiwatari - Freed Velez * Ryohei Kimura - Hyde Kido * Yoshino Nanjou - Prim Fiorire * Nobuaki Kakuda - Eos Arcturus * Ayane Sakura - Linne * Kōsuke Toriumi - Gordeau the Harvester, Yuri Lowell * Ayumi Fujimura - Yuzuriha * Nao Toyama - Vatista * Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami, Akito Kurusu, Kanetsugu Naoe * Kenji Nojima - Katsuma, Bridget * Toshihiko Seki - Hikaru Shihodou / Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon * Sayaka Ohara - Lunatemis * Shintaro Asanuma - Ken Kaidou * Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu * Hidenari Ugaki - Goro Majima * Eiji Hanawa - Jiren * Satoshi Hino - Ryo Magami * Hisako Kanemoto - Djeeta * Madoka Yonezawa - Ferry * Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura * Maaya Sakamoto - Aigis * Yasunori Matsumoto - Folka Albark * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo, Kenji Kusanagi * Kenichi Suzumura - Dragon ZERO-X, Eiji Shigure * Kenshou Ono - Seiji Nakamura, Giorno Giovanna * Yui Horie - Chie Satonaka * Mikako Takahashi - Heart Aino, Kusuha Mizuha * Rikiya Koyama - James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Miyuki Sawashiro - Weiss, Katalina, Milla Maxwell, Jolyne Cujoh, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine * Yumi Shimura - Saki Tsuzura * Fujiko Takimoto - Taki * Hironobu Kageyama - Madou Ring Zaruba * Wataru Kuriyama - Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Katsuyuki Konishi - Lloyd Irving, Kenshiro, Tsumugu Kinagase * Kaori Shimizu - Zenia Valov, Aschen Brodel * Mayako Nigo - Lilica Felchenerow * Masaya Onosaka - Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang * Masahiro Nonaka - Kyo Kusanagi * Satoshi Hashimoto - Terry Bogard * Jun Fukuyama - Ren Amamiya, Touga Tenkuuji * Hiroshi Kamiya - Kin * Show Hayami - Klein Sandman * Ai Orikasa - Saya, Silva, Mai Kobayashi * Miyavi Matsunoi - Alva * Souma Saito - Londekria * Yuki Matsuoka - Scharlachrot * Kaori Nazuka - Charlotta * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goku Black * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta * Yumi Touma - Aya Kobayashi * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu * Omi Minami - Xiaomu * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu * Takuma Terashima - Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar * Nana Mizuki - Neige Hausen, Alicia Arcturus * Miyu Irino - Sora, Carl Clover, Syaoran Li * Tomokazu Seki - Aledy Nash, Answer, Domon Kasshu * Shinichiro Miki - Zamasu, Aikurou Mikisugi, Ryusei Date * Rina Satou - Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Masahiro Inoue - Jinga Mikage / Rose the Shining Shadow Knight * Shizuka Itou - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Rika Morinaga - Rita Mordio * Aya Hisakawa - Judith, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Maya Natsume * Minori Chihara - Aya Natsume * Hikaru Midorikawa - Leon Magnus, Tien Shinhan, Android 16, Bedman * Tessho Genda - Bravo Peperoncine, Janemba * Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis, Hikaru Otagi * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Kazuki Yao - Mark Hunter, Shinobu Fujiwara, Franky * Rie Tanaka - Purple Heart, Celia, Celia II * Kenichi Ono - Sanger Zonvolt * Ryotaro Okiyayu - Raidiese F. Branstein * Takaya Kuroda - Klaus Levantine, Kazuma Kiryuu * Yuuki Ono - Lancelot, Gran, Josuke Higashikata * Takehito Koyasu - Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Saber * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose, Mai Natsume, Orie * Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna * Hiro Shimono - Jaune Arc * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall * Ryouta Osaka - Percival * Daiki Nakamura - Haohmaru * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Mamoru Miyano - Riku * Risa Uchida - Kairi * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade, Dante Sparda, Kyosuke Nanbu, Heishiro Mitsurugi * Yoshihisa Kawahara - Chipp Zanuff * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon * Tōru Furuya - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Yamcha * Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo * Gackt - Testament * Hideo Ishikawa - Ryouma Nagare * Misato Fukuen - Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Sakura Tange - Sakura Kinomoto * Hitomi Harada - Asuka, Excellen Browning * Akira Ishida - Mel Masters * Kappei Yamaguchi - Teddie * Eri Kitamura - Maia, Homura * Masami Okui - Zenshin'ou English * Troy Baker - Sol Badguy, Yuri Lowell * Coleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Marc Dacascos - Folka Albark * San Riegel - Ky Kiske, Teddie, Jude Mathis, Hikaru Otagi * Steven Jay Blum - Kouga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo, James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Clifford Chaplin - Raiga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo II * Kiefer Sutherland - Kanetsugu Naoe * Sean Schemmel - Goku * Steve Staley - Souichiro Nagi * James Marsters - Zamasu * Ian Sinclair - Gordeau the Harvester, Ryuusei Date, Brook * Eric Vale - Akito Kurusu / Volthur, Trunks, Giorno Giovanna * Edward Bosco - Chipp Zanuff * Alexis Tipton - Ikaruga * Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami, Kyo Kusanagi * Chris Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha * Julie Ann Taylor - Tsubaki Yayoi / Izayoi, Lunatemis * Erika Harlacher - Djeeta * Jennifer Hale - Claudia Levantine, Asagi Igawa * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose, Lilica Felchenerow * Jennifer Taylor - Salem * Noora Louhimo - Battle Comments * Terrence Stone - Zhao Yun, Akatsuki * Reuben Langdon - Dante Sparda, Haken Browning, Terry Bogard * Cara Eberle - Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein * Aryn Zech - Blake Belladonna, Celia, Celia II * Ed Cunningham - Heishiro Mitsurugi, Haohmaru * Keith Silverstein - Waldstein, Testament * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Kirk Thornton - Potemkin, Jubei Mitsuyoshi * Christine Marie Cabanos - Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Crispin Freeman - Reiji Arisu, Ryou Magami, Lancelot, Siegfried Schtauffen * Doug Erholtz - Yuuki Terumi, Hazama Honoka, Ken Kaidou * Lauren Landa - Alicia Arcturus, Litchi Faye-Ling, Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Silva, Saya, Olga Discordia, Alva * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * Lani Minella - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine * Cynthia Holloway - Taki * Jerry Inman - Android 16 * Gregg Ayres - Touga Tenkuuji * David Gallagher - Riku * Hayden Pannetierre - Kairi * John DiMaggio - Bravo Peperoncine * Chris Patton - Eiji Shigure, Percival * Monica Rial - Maia, Homura * Tony Oliver - Bang Shishigami * Lani Minella - Aya Kobayashi * Derek Stepeh Prince - Aledy Nash, Answer * Phil Fulton - Domon Kasshu * Bryce Papenbrook - Hotsuma * Ray Chase - Frank Richards / Hardcase, Londekria * Josh Keaton - Kyle * Bridget Hoffman - Rinko Akiyama * Alex Heartman - Mel Masters * Michelle Rodriguez - Zenia Valov, Aschen Brodel * Kyle McCarley - Hyde Kido, Gran * Kara Edwards - Videl * Kane Kosugi - Shouta Date / Justiriser Glen * Justin Gross - Raidiese F. Branstein * Erica Lindbeck - Yuzuriha, Katalina, Sophitia Alexandra * Mark Whitten - Seth * Heather Halley - Cassandra Alexandra * Todd Habernkorn - Anji Mito * Kyle Hebert - Gohan, Ryu * Khary Payton - Lowain * Lex Lang - Ryouma Nagare, Zhuge Liang * Erika Mendez - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus, Scharlachrot * John Demitta - Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade * Tara Strong - Xiaomu, Charlotta, Weiss, Kusuha Mizuha * Tara Platt - Kamui Tokinomiya, Miyabi, Millia Rage, I-No * Mark Hamill - Goro Majima * Don Dragon Wilson - Axel Almer * Kevin Conroy - Kazuma Kiryuu * Cristina Valenzuela - Noel Vermilion, Nu-13, Kaguya * Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell * Michael McConnohie - Eos Arcturus * Sonny Strait - Krillin * Keith Ferguson - Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro, Tsumugu Kinagase * John Burgmeier - Kyosuke Nanbu, Tien Shinhan * Britney Karbowski - Excellen Browning * Richard Cansino - Kenji Himura, Hikaru Shihodou / Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon * Darrel Guilbeau - Bridget * Barry Yandell - Madou Ring Zaruba * Jeannie Terado - Android 21 * Meredith McCoy - Android 18 * Yuri Lowenthal - Kin, Sun Ce, Bedman * Jason David Frank - Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo, Johnathan Joestar * Jason Douglas - Klein Sandman * Patrick Seitz - Sanger Zonvolt, Ragna the Bloodedge, Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Saber, Mark Hunter, Shinobu Fujiwara, Franky, Jiren * Matthew Mercer - Kanji Tatsumi, Jotaro Kujo, Kenji Kusanagi, Aikurou Mikisugi * Alison Lees-Taylor - Judith * Billy Kametz - Josuke Higashikata, Naoto Kurogane * Jason Liebrecht - Li Syaoran * Wendee Lee - Maya Natsume, Mai Kobayashi * Eden Riegel - Prim Fiorire * Simone Simmons - Zenshin'ou * Kari Wahlgren - Chloe * Xander Mobus - Ren Amamiya * Amy Jo Johnson - Saki Tsuzura * Ed Boon - Freed Ferez * Cherami Leigh - Catue Dragundaala, Minako Aino / Sailor Venus, Ruu-Ruu * Kira Buckland - Heart Aino, Jolyne Cujoh * Brad Swaile - Jindrack Hemy, Carl Clover, Seiji Nakamura * John Vickery - Kenshiro Kasumi * Carrie Keranean - Sailor Galaxia * Robert McCollum - Baki Hanma, Touya Shiun * Benjamin Diskin - Joseph Joestar * Jamieson Price - Elzam V. Branstein, Leo Whitefang, Lu Bu, Ladiva * Matt Mullins - Jinga Mikage / Rose the Shining Shadow Knight * Laura Bailey - Celestine Lucullus * Scott Menville - Kouji Kabuto * Kate Higgins - Yumi, Ferry * Felicia Angelle - Asuka * Robbie Daymond - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Klaus Levantine * Stephanie Sheh - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Aya Natsume Trivia * It is the first game published by Arc System Works where the opening and ending themes are sung by JAM Project, known for their music that are used in many Super Robot Wars and Garo installments, as well as several anime. ** In addition, Masami Okui, the female member of JAM Project, makes her voice acting debut in the role of the game's main antagonist Zenshin'ou. * The game provides several references from Gaia Saver: Hīrō Saidai no Sakusen, an obscure Japan-only game from the Compati Hero Series which was previously developed by Arc System Works and published by Banpresto for the Super Famicom in 1994. ** For example, one of the game story's main characters Mark Hunter is a modern redesign of the original character of the same name from Gaia Saver. ** The titles of Episode Final of the game's Story Mode is a reference to Gaia Saver’s full title Gaia Saver: The Heroes' Greatest Operation (ガイアセイバー ヒーロー最大の作戦 Gaia Seibā Hīrō Saidai no Sakusen?). ** The name and appearance of Euzeth's final form, the System Aleph-Tav, is based on SYSTEM, the final boss of Gaia Saver. * Unlike in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, the characters of RWBY appear in their post-timeskip costumes, as the "Episode RWBY" of the game takes place post-Volume 6. * Both Carl and Bridget appear in this game as young adults designed by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Yuuki Katou respectively. * Blitztank, Janemba and Neopolitan are the only characters that can't speak. * Noora Louhimo makes her voice acting debut as battle commentator in this game. * The English voice actress for Zenshin'ou in this game is Simone Simmons the lead singer of metal band called Epica. * Characters from the Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball franchises are included to commemorate the 30th anniversary of the former, the 65th anniversary of Toei Animation, as well as the 70th anniversary of Toei Company. ** To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Namco's Tales series, various characters from the franchise appear in the game. ** Also, characters from Cardcaptor Sakura are featured guests for the game in commemoration for the franchise's 25th anniversary. * The characters from the Sailor Moon franchise in this game are voiced by the cast of the original 90's anime, despite the characters being their Crystal incarnations. * Ed Boon the creator of Mortal Kombat series lends his voice to Freed Ferez. * The various third-party DLC characters are given major changes to adjust into the game's roster. ** In this game Kazuma Kiryuu from Yakuza ''is voiced now by Kevin Conroy notable for his voice as Batman. While Joker's voice actor Mark Hamill actually reprises his role of Goro Majima. ** Dante, Ryu and Mel all three from ''Devil May Cry ''and ''Street Fighter ''are only Capcom veterans that appear in this game as Mel Masters is the young adult in this game and year old than Lunatemis. ** Both Terry and Kyo from ''KOF ''series are voiced by Satoshi Hashimoto and Masahiro Nonaka this time. ** Joseph will appear in his Part 2 incarnation with both his Part 2 and Part 3 powers. ** Sora appears in this game as young adult thus foreshadowing his appearance in ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds - Ultimate Edition ''alongside Kouji Kabuto from ''Mazinger ''in his Shin Mazinger appearance and voice, Ken Kaidou and Ryou Magami from ''Mazinkaiser SKL,'' Kenshiro from ''Fist of the North Star, ''Goro Majima and Kazuma Kiryuu from ''Yakuza ''since they appeared in PXZ2, Jotaro and Joseph from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Alicia Arcturus and Celestine Lucullus from Kuroinu. ** Riser Glen and his civilian identity Shouta Date are designed by Masami Obari as he receives the voice actors in both Japanese and English. In English Riser Glen is voiced by Kane Kosugi while in Japanese he is voiced by Tatsuya Isaka. Riser Glen is a veteran hero himself for a good reason and the legend among legend. ** Alicia Arcturus, Ruu-Ruu, Chloe, Maia, Kaguya, Claudia Levantine, Prim Fiorire, Olga Discordia and Celestine Lucullus from Kuroinu ''along with Lilia Ewerbein from ''Princess Knight Lilia ''are wearing the less revealing outfits designed by Masami Obari of Gravion fame. ** Raiga from ''Garo: The Makai Flower ''is designed by Masao Ebihara based on his design by Masakazu Katsura of Zetman fame thus giving him the same design like Raikou from ''The Crimson Moon ''only abeit more better. ** Kouga from the first ''GARO ''is designed by Tetsuya Nomura of Final Fantasy fame thus giving him the legendary hero vibe. ** Kyle from ''Elf Princess Nina ''is the atoner for his past crimes as he is changed into a better person as he will protect the others. Kyle himself is redesigned by Masami Obari as well as his Kamen Rider Baan Gaan forms as well thus making him an expy of Kouji Kabuto as they share the same seiyuu named Kenji Akabane. ** Frank Richards from ''Marvel Comics ''this time as young adult is designed for this game by Masami Obari thus giving him the hotblooded attitude. His fighting style in this game and in Cross Crisis Series is Naike Kenpou taught to him by Riki-Oh Saiga thus making him deadly in fight. ** Kin from ''Kuroinu ''is the hero this time and atoner for his past crimes. Durring the fight he instead uses Hokuto Shinken in the fight which makes him more deadly. Kin himself is redesigned by Tetsuo Hara of Fist of the North Star fame. ** Ryuuga Dogai from ''Garo ''is designed for this game by Tsukasa Kotobuki thus giving him much manly look as his armor is designed by Keita Amemiya the creator of Garo. ** Wolverine is designed for this game by Todd McFarlane of Spawn fame thus giving him a tough guy vibe. ** Jinga Mikage from ''Garo ''gets design by Obari himself as his english voice in this game is Matt Mullins. Jinga also shares the same voice actor with Tsukasa Kadoya a.k.a Kamen Rider Decade. ** Rei Suzumura himself is designed by Tetsuo Hara as well as he is now voiced by Keith Ferguson thus describing his tough guy attitude. ** Domon from ''G Gundam ''will have Mind is Clear and Serene - Though My Palm is as a Raging Fire play as his astral heat theme as he appears post ''G Gundam ''as he is still heroic as always. ** In this game Ryuuga Dogai for a first time voiced in English by Jason David Frank of Power Rangers fame thus giving him the much serious tone. ** Catue wears the less revealing outfit designed for her by Masami Obari as Jindrack Hemy wears the same outfit designed for him by Tsukasa Kotobuki. Like in Anime Complex Cross Arena 2020, Catue and Jindrack share the same personalities with Kagura and Shinpachi from Gintama; while being electrocuted, Jindrack will yell either "HERPES! HERPES ME!" or "DONDAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", whereas Catue will also use her new catchphrase as he own which mimicks Happy from Fairy Tail and this word is fitting for her win-pose and it's "AYE SIR!". * The game marks the end of the "Cross-Universe Saga" of the ''Cross Crisis Series, as the apparent destruction of Euzeth Gozzo took the entire Cross-Universe with him. * It also retconned the beginning of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds, as revealed in the Ultimate Edition that instead of Byaku Shin's defeat and the Centipede's collapse in Project X Zone 2, it is the Cross-Universe's destruction that broke the barrier between matter and antimatter and unleashed the wave of antimatter. Category:PSP Games Category:PS2 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games